1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to flexible devices including a sliding interconnection structure.
2. Related Art
With the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems, semiconductor packages which are capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand. In response to such a demand, it may be necessary to increase an integration density of semiconductor devices used in the electronic systems. As the interest in the portable and wearable electronics increases, a flexible property, flexibility, of the electronic systems becomes more increasingly required. The flexibility of electronic components such as semiconductor packages constituting the electronic systems has been required.
The semiconductor substrate or the semiconductor chip including semiconductor devices may be fabricated to have a thickness appropriate for warpage. Also, a package substrate on which the semiconductor chip is mounted may be formed to a thickness appropriate for warpage. Meanwhile, interconnection structures may be disposed in the semiconductor substrate or the package substrate. Accordingly, a lot of effort has been focused on developing techniques for realizing flexible interconnection structures which are capable of electrically connecting the chips of the semiconductor devices to each other or electrically connecting the chips of the semiconductor devices to a package substrate even when the chip or substrate of the semiconductor devices is bent or warped.